the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Child's Play 2 (1990) KILL COUNT
|restrictions: = No |uploaded: = August 25, 2017 |golden_chainsaw: = Factory Technician |dull_machete: = Phil Simpson |profanity = Yes |current_actives: = Active }} Overview Two years later, Karen Barclay (Catherine Hicks) and her eight-year-old son Andy (Alex Vincent) have filed a lawsuit against the Play Pals Toy Company, manufacturer and distributor of the Good Guy Doll franchise. Due to lack of testimony from the Chicago Police Department, the case is dismissed. Karen is remanded to a psychiatric institution for observation, and Andy is sent to the Midtown Children's Crisis Center in Chicago to await temporary foster custody. The executives of Play Pals decide to have the original Chucky (Brad Dourif) doll reconstructed in order to dispel the negative publicity stirred up by the nationwide trial. During reconstruction, a technician (Ed Krieger) is killed in presumably a freak accident which reinvokes serial killer Charles Lee Ray's dormant spirit within the doll. Meanwhile, experienced foster couple Phil and Joanne Simpson (Gerrit Graham & Jenny Agutter) who are already fostering a seventeen-year-old named Kyle (Christine Elise) decide to take Andy into their care as well. Chucky obtains information on Andy's new living arrangements, and holds an executive named Mattson (Geg Germann) hostage, forcing Mattson to transport him to the Simpson's address. When they arrive, Chucky kills Mattson before gaining entry into the home undetected. Chucky proceeds to dispose and take the place of Tommy (Edan Gross), a Good Guy Doll that is identical in appearance to him. The following night, Chucky ties and gags Andy to his bed, attempting to possess him. The ritual is immediately interrupted by Kyle who is seen sneaking into Andy's bedroom window. Chucky hastily promises Andy he will make another posession attempt on him the next time he is found alone, before he returns inanimate. Andy tries to warn Phil, Joanne, and Kyle though no one believes him. Phil humors Andy's problem by throwing Chucky in the basement. The next morning, Chucky follows Andy to school and kills his teacher Miss Kettlewell (Beth Grant). Andy escapes and returns back to the Simpson's home where he continues to warn Phil and Joanne, but they still do not believe him. Later that night, Andy descends into the basement with an electric knife after discovering Chucky has returned to the basement. Chucky who had been anticipating Andy's arrival, pounces on him and a struggle ensues. Phil ventures downstairs to investigate the noise and ends up getting killed by Chucky. Kyle runs to call an ambulance, while Joanne blames Andy for the death and has him sent back to the Center. Kyle disposes of Chucky in a trash can before uncovering the remains of Tommy in the backyard. When Kyle finds out that Chucky is missing, she goes back inside the house and finds Joanne's corpse. Chucky attacks Kyle and forces her to drive him to the Center. When they arrive, Chucky kills Andy's social worker Grace Poole (Grace Zabriskie) before kidnapping Andy and forcing him into the back of a Chicago Sun-Times van. Kyle tailgates the van before cutting it off at an intersection and chasing Chucky and Andy into a truck garage at the Play Pals factory. Chucky knocks Andy unconscious before beginning the ritual. Though it would appear that Chucky has suceeded his nose instantaneously begins to bleed, thus signifying his soul's permanence within the walls of the doll. An irate Chucky threatens to kill Andy as a means of revenge for stalling. Luckily, Kyle and Andy reunite and guide themselves through the manufacturing floor with Chucky relentlessly pursuing them. Chucky ends up killing a technician (Don Pugsley) before the duo manage to trap him in one of the machines, severing his legs. Andy sprays a vat of molten plastic onto Chucky melting him, while Kyle shoves an air hose into Chucky's mouth causing his head to inflate to the point of explosion. Deaths #Good Guy Technician: Electrocuted & thrown through window - 6 mins in #Mattson: Suffocated to death with plastic bag - 20 mins in #Ms. Kettlewell: Beaten to death with yardstick - 39 mins in #Phil Simpson: Neck broken from fall - 47 mins in #Joanne Simpson: Throat slit (off-screen) - 54 mins in #Grace Poole: Stabbed 3 times in chest - 1 hr 1 min in #Factory Technician: Slashed with knife, eyes gouged out - 1 hr 14 mins in #Chucky: Burned w/ molten plastic, head blown up - 1 hr 19 mins in Trivia *The Good Guy doll Tommy was named after Tom Holland, the director of the original Child's Play. Category:Kill Counts